Kenzi Laufeyson
by Zoneperson
Summary: I grew up among Jötunns, always being told that I was one. I never believed them since I had strange powers different from the rest. I would always hear the legends of Loki. He was a powerful sorcerer who went on tons of adventures. I always tried to live up to him but was always caught in his shadow. Then I learned I was adopted to fill in the place of King Laufey's stolen son.


**Authors note: this is just an idea that popped into my head one night. I really liked it so I attempted to write it down. FYI the main character is my OC Kenzie who I use for all my other stories. She has the power to control water along with its temperature therefore she has the power over ice and any form of water vapor. She also has an indestructible sword that is called the Sword of Light that she found in a realm in-between time that helps her protect the innocent. She also has a companion/protector dragon that can size-change from about the size of a large dog into a huge dragon that breaths blue fire. (I made them up when I was young. Don't judge!) Another FYI, I am not too good at dialog or trying to impersonate people (So still don't judge too much!)**

I used to live among the Jötunn when I was younger. They always had a legend about the young prince Loki that I tried so desperately hard to live up to, since I was the young princess and would one day rule. I needed to be like him but I was always in his shadow and could never quite do it. All I wanted was to at least be his equal and prove to my father that I was worth something, but my father would never give me his attention, so I never could. All he would tell me is that I needed to be like Loki, but he wasn't even here! I couldn't ever be like him because he would always say Loki could have done it better, even though I spent years training with my sword and powers I was a small runt compared to them. At 5'8" I was as big as a toddler so I could never match them physically. But for some reason I didn't have the same abilities of the other Jötunn. I could control water, not just ice, and I wasn't naturally blue. My father cast a spell to make me appear blue whenever I went into public so I didn't seem too big a disappointment. (I never liked being blue, it hurt a little, so whenever I was alone I changed back to my normal appearance. My eyes green with a hint of blue, long blond hair down to the center of my back over my pale skin.)

But one day I found out that I wasn't even a real Jötunn. My father had taken me from another realm when Odin took his real child. He used me to fill in just so people wouldn't wonder what happened to his original child and assume he was weak and let his child be taken! So I ran away. I ran far from my wrenched stepfather so I would never have to feel his awful presence anymore. After years of wandering I came across Midgard and found Thor Odinson and his fellow Midgardian warriors. And a man named Loki. This is where my real story begins.

"Uh, hi?" I said to the group of fierce looking people that had surrounded me almost immediately upon my arrival. I wasn't come as conspicuously as I had wanted. Instead of landing on the beach as I had intended I accidently landed in the ocean causing a small tsunami that I had frozen so it would not wreck the city.

I recognized only Odin's son, Thor, out of the strange group. There was an archer in mostly black, a red haired woman in a tight black suit, another man with only a shield and a star on his chest, a green creature that was easily 9 feet tall and what I thought was a red and gold robot until his mask slid up to reveal a mortals face.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked the robot man. Well he's very direct. That was when I turned and then noticed a man in black and green with a gold scepter standing in the back of the group. His presence made such an impression on me that I forgot to answer the man. I felt like I knew him but I had never seen him before in my life.

"Well, are you going to talk or do I need to shoot you?" said the archer firmly. "Oh" I said tearing my gaze from the man in the back of the circle. "I'm Kenzi. Daughter of Laufey"

The main I was looking at gasped and everyone looked at him, dumfounded. "Brother, you never told me you had a sister!" Thor said rather loudly. "You have a sister!" shouted the armored man. "I-I didn't know! I never knew! How is this possible!" he stuttered.

"Wait, What?!" I shouted. "Who are you people?!"

"I am Ironman, this is Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, Thor, Hulk and Loki" said Ironman.

"L-Loki? Like THE Loki? Loki Laufeyson?!" I stammered. Was he really the one my stepfather would always tell me I needed to be more like? Was he really the man my mother would tell me stories of before I ran away? I thought he was just a legend! This can't be happening. It's just too unreal.

**Another Authors note: Sorry it was so short, and for the cliffhanger, it's just an idea in progress. I could use some ideas of where to go with this if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading ~Zoneperson**


End file.
